


Flames With a Dash of Water

by testedcyberneticz



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Armada
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Trauma Talk, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: Post Armada but pre-Energon, Wheeljack and Hot Shot talk about past things.
Relationships: Hot Shot/Wheeljack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Flames With a Dash of Water

**Author's Note:**

> hi pls note as I'm posting this I haven't watched through all of energon yet oop

Wheeljack ran fingers over the scar that marked his frame, that lay just over the Autobot symbol he refused to get rid of. Strangely enough, it still hurt, but he was never sure if it was physical or emotional pain. He didn't care at this point. 

"I... Do you think ignoring the past is healthy?" He asked quietly, hoping weakness wasn't showing. But who knew, the war was over, and Autobots and Decepticons were "together" now, to say the least. 

But still. 

"What? Um..." Hot Shot was clearly surprised by the question. It had been rather sudden after all, "Well, I did it?" He asked more than actually answered, sounding confused as well. 

"Me too." Admitted Wheeljack softly. He was having one of... _Those_ days. The ones where the image of fire and his legs trapped under rubble wouldn't leave his mind. There was thick silence around them for a long time.

And during this, Wheeljack thought. Back to when Hot Shot had snuck into the base, back when he had defended Hot Shot from Megatron to let the 'Bot speak. Back to when chasing Thrust he had accidentally let "buddy" slip, because _damn_ it, that really was how he still felt, emotionally scarred or not! 

To how well they worked together against Unicron.

He thought back to the time when he had first found Hot Shot again on Earth, when he had shot point blank and missed the killing shot, not because he's a bad shot, but because after so long he still didn't have it in him to kill Hot Shot. Aiming at Thrust had been easy, after all. 

And during the whole time, he didn't notice as he slowly shifted his form to lean on the Autobot next to him, his chin gently touching a shoulder. And when he finally did notice, it took him everything to not move away quickly as Hot Shot quietly looked at him with the most gentle smile he'd seen in so long.

It was struggling, weak, _tired_ , and maybe even held tight as though if he stopped he wouldn't be able to make it happen again, but the fact that smile had come to his face at all and still existed made him relieved after everything that had happened. 

"Not to get all deep," Wheeljack noticed the weak laughter in Hot Shot's voice, "I guess it hurts too much." 

Ouch. That _was_ kind of a bit too close for comfort.

He hummed in quiet agreement, mentally but yet not physically exhausted, somehow. They sat together like that for who knows how long before Wheeljack decided to speak up. 

"You think it'll ever stop hurting one day?" 

"No. But we can make it hurt less, I think." Hot Shot answered truthfully though hesitantly, because misunderstanding had ruined enough already. 

**Author's Note:**

> There is NOT enough Armada Wheeljack fics wtf. Time to remedy that as I overthink his character :')


End file.
